


Static

by smiley_seulgi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Minor Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi
Summary: Kim Dahyun and Minatozaki Sana are two of Seoul’s best for-hire assassins turned star-crossed, doomed lovers.As the pair becomes further and further intertwined with each other, they quickly rise to the top of the food chain as unstoppable partners in crime.But all good things must come to an end, and in this line of work, things turn sour fast. The two girls eventually get themselves tangled up in a job they can’t shake themselves free of, the weight of their sins finally come crashing down on them during one final job meant to top them all.At the end of the line, will this modern day Bonnie and Clyde duo ever get to see the light?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I’m back with yet another new story - this time for Saida! Now, this story was mainly inspired by listening to Dean’s song ►Bonnie & Clyde about a million times, but it kind of morphed into this Assassin AU on its own rather than following the original storyline I’d wanted to follow. This is kind of a new genre for me to tap into, and I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> I haven’t finished the entire storyline yet, so I’m going to wait until I have more material before starting to update. I’ve got a feeling this may end up being a somewhat lengthy oneshot or a small ongoing (20k-ish), but who knows!

 

 

The dial tone doesn’t go through after the second ring, but Dahyun still sits there with the phone receiver pressed against her ear. She quietly drinks in the silence of the dirty phone booth. Perhaps if she listened hard enough, she could hear Sana’s soft, soothing voice flowing over her, washing away the anxiety and the fear and the pain.

But for now, there was nothing else in the phone booth save her own sorry self, the lingering scent of cheap cigarette smoke, and a pile discarded lighters and receipts strewn across her shoes. Outside, a lone car drives by on the deserted street, illuminated only by a handful of streetlights and an empty gas station.

Dahyun tracks the movement with hazy eyes, blinking dully at it. A Mercedes Benz with a paint job dark enough to match the color of the looming night sky. The tail lights burn red trails into her retinas and she blinks away, trying to form a sentence before her last quarter gets used up.

“Sana-chan?” She whispers in vain, choking back the tears blurring her vision. She’s used up the last of her spare change in hopes that the older girl would eventually pick up, but there was nothing on the other end of the line except for the empty, static ringing. It’s the first time she’s felt true, unfiltered fear in years.

Deep down, she knew Sana had already vanished into the shadows of the night, that she was far away from the hell they’d gotten themselves into. That was Sana’s style, Dahyun had learned it after the countless jobs they’d worked together. The older woman always came with a backup plan in case if something went wrong, but this time, she hadn’t shared it with Dahyun.

In the long run, Dahyun knew she should’ve expected this to happen at some point, but she almost didn’t have the heart to believe it. Especially not for _this_ job, where they’d both put so much on the line for even devising it in the first place. She pinched the bridge of her nose to make sure she wasn’t caught in some kind of fever dream.

Yet even with this betrayal in mind, Dahyun still yearned to hear Sana’s voice, to hear the twinge of a smile across her full lips, the promise of laughter dancing across her tongue. She longed for the past, when their relationship was simple enough to be understood without many words and yet, with so much feeling. She’d even wanted to marry Sana, when the job was all over.

With her share, she could’ve gotten them far, far away from Seoul. She remembers the daydreams of private islands and wedding dresses, a life where neither of them had to draw a gun to put food on the table again. No more tip toeing around, no more enemies trying to hunt them down. Life would be warm and refreshing, like a drink on the beach.

Another car drives by, this one a little slower than the first. The sight of it startles her out of her reverie. Dahyun’s eyes narrowed at it, trying to decipher if it had been the same car or not. She couldn’t be too careful now that everything had gone to shit. It was all still fresh in her mind and hot to the touch.

Gunshots were still ringing in her ears, coupled with the dull thud of a body hitting the floor and a wailing scream from a beaten woman. Even in her mind’s eye, Dahyun could still see the way Sana had tugged the balaclava from her face, letting loose her long, rust red hair. She could see the wide, Cheshire cat grin as the pleasure of the kill spread across Sana’s face.

Despite being a cold blooded killer, Sana had a beauty like no other. She would’ve been angelic in that moment had it not been for the murderous glint in her eye and dead body having splattered blood across the room. But Dahyun didn’t mind either way.

They were in the same business - the cruel and unforgiving kind that made most people shrivel back in fear of the shadows. There weren’t many sane people in their line of work, so Dahyun had to make do with what the dating pool offered her. And besides, she’d reasoned that Sana was more than sane when she wasn’t on a job or on a killing rampage. Dahyun was the same way.

Perhaps that’s why they worked so well together. The chemistry between them had been staggering. It was a fact neither of them could deny, especially when they first met, nearly a year ago today. They’d both been set up on the same job, waiting at a bar for their target to arrive.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Shock of Before

 

 

When Dahyun noticed Sana for the first time, it was from her quiet corner of the room as she nursed a glass of whiskey at an empty table.

She had no inclination of who she was or what she was doing there, but she still managed to snatch Dahyun’s attention away. Who could have missed the way the woman’s red, sparkly dress shimmered in the dim light of the room? Dahyun’s trained eye caught the way the taunt, tight muscles of the other woman’s abdomen rippled beneath it. Instantly, she felt the corners of her mouth beginning to dry.

With a hasty flair, Dahyun downed the rest of what was left in her glass and ambled her way back towards the bar. Red Dress had already eased herself down into one of the bar stools, showing off the elegant curve of her shoulders as she waited for the bartender to walk over. One of her heels, a white Louboutin, bobbed up and down to the beat of the music blasting from the overhead speakers.

“Whiskey, on the rocks,” Dahyun told the bartender, choosing a seat one down from the woman. She flashed the man a half smile and turned around lazily, eyes sweeping over the crowd of people for her target. No matter how beautiful this woman was and how much she had piqued her interest, Dahyun still had to remain conscious that she was here on business, not for pleasure.

She had to keep her eyes peeled in case her target walked in. Her salary depended on it and rent wasn’t going to pay itself. But even so, she kept Red Dress in her peripheral as she easily caught the glass the bartender slid over to her and took a practiced sip. Perhaps the gesture might’ve come off as overly pompous to most, but Dahyun liked to do it anyhow.

It gave her a certain edge, a perception in people’s mind without her having to even look at them. Indifference was a hired assassin’s best friend, a quality she’d inherited after her first kill. It was better to remain at an aloof distance from others. Not only did it keep people guessing, but mystery and subtly drew a person closer to her.

Dahyun had learned that early on in her career, especially on jobs like this. Play it safe, play it quiet, and the target will come up to you like how a mouse stumbles into a perfectly placed trap. A flash of dazzling red shifts in the corner of Dahyun’s vision, but she doesn’t look as the woman slips to the seat next to her.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?” The voice is smooth and unhurried, like someone pouring a fine glass of chardonnay.

Dahyun resists the urge to smirk. Like always, her ruse had worked. She didn’t even have to glance over to know the woman in the red dress was the one talking to her.

“Where might that be?” Dahyun asks, keeping her eyes trained on the swell of people before them. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

She took another sip from her whiskey, a little longer than the last to allow the woman time to collect herself for a comeback. It was good whiskey, smooth down the throat, with just a hint of a toffee aftertaste. Just the way Dahyun liked it. She’d have to remember the name of the bar, whiskey this good was a rarity in the city.

The woman leaned closer to her and Dahyun felt every hair in her body stand up, as if an electric current shot straight through her. “Killed anyone lately?” Red Dress whispered into her ear. Her voice was deadly, low enough to be hidden beneath the buzz of the music and the chattering around them. Dahyun resisted the urge to whip her head around and look at her, instead taking another sip of her drink.

A sharp reaction like that meant guilt, which in turn would mean that the woman was right in her assumption. Dahyun didn’t want any affiliation with it, even if it were true. Her mind raced with an endless array of possibilities, different reactions and replies. “Suppose I have,” Dahyun drawled at last, after weighing her options. Clearly, the woman knew who she was, it would be difficult to deny that at the very least.

Assassins often hear of other assassins. Such was part of the job. Word gets around if there’s more competition in the field. It’s like living in a small town where everyone knows a little something about everyone else but chooses not to say anything aloud. She doubted that the woman belonged to her agency, however. Dahyun hadn’t heard of any new recruits for JYP in almost a year.

Perhaps this woman was here on business as well, from one of the other assassin-for-hire agencies. After all, the two of them were seated in one of Seoul’s most infamous clubs, riddled with petty crooks and crime lords. She’d spotted a dozen men with bounties upwards of five thousand dollars on their heads when she walked in earlier.

Dahyun drained her whiskey glass and set it on the bar. She waved the bartender away when he attempted to refill it. “Does that mean I’ve seen you around as well, miss…?” She asked, eyeing the door.

“Minatozaki Sana.”

 _Ah._ The infamous Japanese killer queen.

Dahyun _had_ heard of her a while back, a month few months ago. Rumor had it that Sana could make a man drop dead just by looking at him in the eye. Dahyun finally turned to look at the woman and felt something rush through her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Perhaps those rumors weren’t too far off the mark after all.

Sana was indeed one of the most beautiful women Dahyun had laid eyes on. And in their line of work, that was saying something. It wasn’t uncommon for Dahyun to stumble across crime lords and their trophy wives. Hell, she’d even slept with a few of them just to get intel on their husbands. But that wasn’t even the start of it.

Often times, assassins or secret agents were selected for their line of work because of their stellar visuals. Dahyun remembers encountering a group of SM assassins about a year ago at a club. The five women were celebrating after what appeared to be a particularly difficult mission and had invited Dahyun over to their table. By the end of the night, she’d easily befriended them.

There was the obvious ringleader, Bae Joohyun, who Dahyun had heard _much_ about. She had somewhat of the same reputation as Sana, but she wasn’t nearly as merciless. Her specialty was the art of seduction, and she could easily use her charms to work out any information she needed from her targets.

Next was Kang Seulgi, who Dahyun suspected had some sort of relationship with Joohyun judging from their body language. She had a rather sunny and smiley disposition, which took Dahyun aback considering how lethal the woman was out in the field. From what she’d heard prior to meeting Seulgi, it was almost like the woman flipped a switch within herself the moment she was assigned a new mission.

Then came Son Seungwan, the third oldest of the group. She seemed just as bright as Seulgi, but gentler. Kindness shimmered within Seungwan’s eyes and throughout the entire night, she checked in on how everyone was feeling. But despite her mild nature, Seungwan was not to be underestimated. A good chunk of her work included implementing herself into enemy territory, establishing trust, then stabbing them in the back where it hurt the most.

Park Sooyoung was the tallest of the group. She kept a slender arm slung around Seungwan’s waist the entire night, was the next member of the group. She maintained a cool, blank expression nearly the entire night, except for when she burst out laughing and put the sun itself to shame. It would be difficult to believe Sooyoung wasn’t some kind of movie star, but she was there, bringing down criminals like the rest of them.

The youngest, Kim Yeri, came next. She had a loud, maniacal cackle that echoed throughout the room that sent everyone around her spiraling off into peals of laughter themselves. The young woman was a refreshing presence in Dahyun’s life. Being an assassin was stressful, and it was difficult to find something to laugh and enjoy about, but Yeri seemed to be the master of cheering you up with her jokes. She often went undercover as a high school student, befriending the children of crime lords in order to learn more information about them.

Every single one of them were strikingly beautiful young women, and they didn’t even represent half of the assassins within Seoul. Dahyun had to admit that she swooned a little bit when they insisted on exchanging numbers before leaving the club for the night. They looked like they should be the muses for Chanel or Gucci, dominating the fashion industry and influencing hundreds of thousands. But not everyone’s cut out for a normal life. _Some of us don’t get the luxury_.

There was something inevitable about how beauty and danger intertwined in this world, and Miss Minatozaki Sana was the epitome of it all. One of the most lethal assassins to date had a pair of almond drop eyes, artfully arched brows, a sharply defined nose, and a chiseled jawline. The self awareness of Sana’s attractiveness was no doubt a weapon she used against her enemies and targets, and Dahyun wasn’t about to let herself fall into Sana’s trap.

Dahyun smiled at her, a real one this time, with the corners of her eyes crinkling up and the dimple in her cheek showing. She tore her gaze away from the woman before it became too obvious how enraptured she was by her beauty. For a moment, she pretended to survey the perimeter of the room. Any moment now, her target would walk through the front doors of the establishment. She needed to keep herself on her toes. This would be one of the biggest jobs she had this month.

“I can’t say I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you in person until now. Your reputation is quite infamous. I have to admit, I’m a little jealous,” Dahyun snickered and gave Sana an appreciative nod of the head. The other woman merely looked at her with an unwaveringly dark gaze. But Dahyun’s used to getting such stony expressions from beautiful women. It didn’t faze her in the slightest.

“Kim Dahyun, but you already know that. Big fan of your work. Could I buy you a drink? My treat.” Dahyun went on, flicking an eyebrow up at her. Sana seemed to consider for a moment. She shot Dahyun a small smile before setting her clutch purse atop the counter and waving a finger in the air.

The bartender stumbled over his feet on the way towards Sana, his excitement to have Sana’s attention as obvious as the sweat glistening on his balding forehead. Dahyun had to choke back a laugh at him. No _doubt_ the rumors were true. Sana had men practically falling over at her beck and call, the bartender was a prime example.

“Umeshu. On the rocks, please,” Sana told him, pretending not to notice the way he tried to sneak a peek at her cleavage. Little did the poor man know, Sana could easily reach over the counter and snap his neck in half in about three seconds flat. But that was one of the key advantages for them, Dahyun thought to herself. Men hardly ever saw a woman coming for them.

 _Pun intended_.

“So, what brings you here?” Dahyun asked conversationally, still facing the dancefloor. She kept her tone light and airy, not wanting to appear _too_ interested. She sipped an ice water, now more than ever she needed her wits about her. She’d gotten it into her head that Sana must be after the same person as she was – Yang Hyunsuk, one of the last crime lords this city needed taken down the dirty way.

“Business,” Sana said simply, shrugging her shoulders. She stirred at her drink slowly, enough to capture Dahyun’s attention again. “Just like you.” For a moment, the pair of assassins stared at each other, gazes burning and hungry. Another thing difficult about their line of work was distinguishing the line between pure competition and something more, something darker.

Dahyun couldn’t tell which it was. One feeling melded where the other had begun, a cycle she couldn’t shake herself from. But the second Yang Hyunsuk stepped into the bar, the entire atmosphere around the two women changed. As if someone had flicked on a light switch and they both were seeing for the first time.

In unison, the two young women turned their heads to watch as the crime lord waltzed by, half shielded from view by his posse of bodyguards and henchmen. “He’s mine,” Sana murmured warningly, hand inching slowly towards her clutch, no doubt where she was concealing a weapon. Dahyun shook her head at her.

“Aw, I can’t let you do that.” She gave Sana her best sneer and swiped Sana’s clutch onto the floor. “Besides, I was here first. That has to count for something, right? Assassin’s Code of Honor, huh?”

Without waiting to hear Sana’s reply, Dahyun stood from the bar and made her way towards Yang Hyunsuk. As she closed in, she reached into her own unzipped purse for her firearm. But just when she had gotten within shooting range, someone collided with her from behind. Grunting, Dahyun hit the floor, her purse jamming into her side. She violently twisted around to land on her back, ready to retaliate.

“Sweetie, where are you _going_?” Sana purred softly, slurring her words as if she’d downed four drinks instead of one. She stood over Dahyun with a rather dopy expression, almost as if she were about to fall asleep. “I’m not through with you quite yet.” Dahyun frowned up at the woman as she straddled Dahyun’s lap, one hand digging down into her shoulder and the other pushing into her waist.

“Oh my god, no,” Dahyun groans, head swiveling around to see where Yang Hyunsuk had gone. She bucked against Sana, trying to throw her off, but it was no use. The Japanese assassin had her pinned solidly down to the floor. Craning her neck, Dahyun could just make out the moving line of Yang Hyunsuk’s body guards disappearing around the corner of the room, hidden away from sight.

“Fuck!” Dahyun mutters, struggling against the woman as Sana began lower her head down towards hers. She ignored how good it felt to have Sana on top of her, ignored the way her body was beginning to react to the woman’s ministrations. Drawing attention to herself was the _last_ thing Dahyun had wanted to do, was the last thing _any_ assassin wanted to do on a mission, but Sana seemed to have other plans.

She leaned down and kissed Dahyun sweetly, hand moving up to cup just below her jaw. But as wonderful as the kiss felt, Dahyun still resisted. There were people milling about, albeit _drunk_ people, but people all the same. At least one of them would remember her face, and that wasn’t something she wanted to willingly allow.

A woman straddling another woman was bound to leave a timeless impression and within the blink of an eye, Dahyun’s training kicked in. Seeing as Yang Hyunsuk was long gone, she returned to the task at hand: freeing herself from Sana’s ironclad grip. There was a time and a place to disappear and now was that time. Her body sprang into motion, muscle memory from endless hours of training flowed through her.

Dahyun drove her fist into Sana’s abdomen and ignored the solidness of her muscle. The blow was enough to send the Japanese woman reeling, out of breath. In that moment, Dahyun bucked her off and dragged herself up from the floor, wiping away the smear of lipstick from her neck. Sputtering on the floor, Sana flashed her an angry glare that could’ve killed, but Dahyun merely turned towards the exit.

Running implied guilt and drew attention. It was best to be as cool and collected as possible to avoid more heads turning in their direction than necessary. After she made her way out of the establishment, she took a deep, calming breath. Her car was parked on the opposite end of the street, tucked in between a busy storefront filled with people shopping and feasting on street food.

The slick shine of spilled gasoline and trickles of water glistened in the neon lights of storefronts lining the pavement. Dahyun didn’t bother to glance over her shoulder. She wasn’t worried if Sana was tailing her or not. For right now, all she cared about was a hot shower and the promise of dinner and a warm bed waiting for her at home. It may take weeks, even months, before he was available and vulnerable enough for her to try and close back in.

Perhaps it’d be best to lay off the case for a while, seeing as the commotion might reach Hyunsuk’s knowledge, Dahyun thought grimly to herself. Business as usual. Heaving a sigh, Dahyun sank into the driver’s seat of her sedan, turned the key in the ignition, and skidded off into the night away from the bustle of Hongdae.

When she pulled the car into the garage of her modest villa somewhere in Gangnam, it was nearly three o’clock in the morning. Graveyard shift hours were a regular and expected part of the job, but Dahyun still dragged her feet into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee to ebb away her drowsiness.

She poured in enough water for four cups worth of strong coffee and drew herself up a chair, waiting for it to finish brewing. Gauging the amount of twisting and turning she’d done on her way home to throw Sana off her trail, Dahyun gave the woman at least fifteen minutes before she showed up at the front door.

Heaving a sigh, she walked over to the coat closet and drew out a sawed-off shotgun from a pair of galoshes. Lazily, she set the firearm down on the kitchen counter, pointed towards the front door. She’d purposefully left it unlocked, fully aware that she’d be saving herself a trip to the hardware store when Sana came in. After she’d done that, she walked over to the coffee maker just as it had finished brewing.

Reaching up on the top shelf of her kitchen cabinets, Dahyun brought out a pair of mismatched coffee mugs. She left one empty on the counter and filled the other, then turned to break out the brown sugar from another cupboard and the creamer from the fridge. Gingerly, she stirred in the sugar and the creamer and drew herself a seat.

By the time she’d finished her first cup and taken a sip of the second, Dahyun felt rather than heard Sana approaching. She cracked a smile. At last. Sana was seven minutes earlier than she’d anticipated, but there was nothing else for Dahyun to prepare for other than setting down her coffee mug and aiming the shotgun at the front door.

A moment later, the doorknob turned, revealing Sana standing there. She hovered in the threshold of the doorway like an angel of death, ready to drag Dahyun down to the depths of hell.

“Mind if I join you?”

Sana smiled, flashing a pair of pearly white teeth at Dahyun’s shotgun. Her gaze flicked back and forth from the weapon to Dahyun’s eyes with an approving grin. Something flashed in her hand when she waved it in the air and Dahyun narrowed her gaze at it. A handgun, black and glossy in the dim arc of the porchlight.

“Only if you put that little play thing back where you found it,” Dahyun remarks easily, leaning a hip against the kitchen counter. For a moment, the pair stared each other down, daring the other to make a false move. Ultimately, it was Sana who gave in first. Pouting, she tucked the gun away into her purse. Afterwards, she raised her palms into the air, and took a step inside.

“Don’t think I’m a softie or anything,” Sana warned, a lilting, teasing tone to her voice. As she turned to close the door behind her, Dahyun clicked the safety onto her shotgun and lowered the muzzle to the floor. The Japanese woman gave her a wide smile, sliding the deadbolt into place. “I’m only letting you go this once because smell coffee and I’m itching for a boost.”

Sana sauntered over like some kind of serpent, dark and mysterious and rippling with danger. She had a litheness unknown to any other Dahyun had seen. No doubt, if she hadn’t been trained, Dahyun would be shaking in fear of the woman. In her tight red dress, Sana seemed almost otherworldly, almost melding perfectly with the shadows of the living room. Dahyun turned and flicked on the kitchen light.

“Sounds alright to me,” Dahyun remarked carelessly. She turned away into the kitchen and waved a hand over her shoulder. “As long as you don’t put a slug in my back, we’ll get along just fine.”

Sana chuckled at her and kicked off her heels, placing them neatly beneath a chair. “Sorry about jumping you like that back at the club,” she said as she walked into Dahyun’s kitchen. She said it with a smile that almost seemed shy.

Dahyun shrugged, “That’s alright, I know you didn’t mean anything by it. Just another part of the job, right?” She began to pour a mugful of coffee for Sana and felt the other woman hovering over her shoulder, watching her work. Sana snickered quietly. “Yeah. Didn’t mean to startle you or anything.”

Dahyun hummed in response. “How do you like your coffee?” She turned to look over her shoulder at Sana and saw the same dark glint in her eye from before, when they hadn’t been able to stop looking at each other in the bar. “Any way you’ll make it,” Sana replied simply, eyes flicking down to Dahyun’s mouth. Dahyun snorted and tapped a silver spoon on the brown sugar container.

Sana’s lips quirked up into a small half smile. “Two sugars and one creamer, please,” she said, easing into the chair Dahyun had dragged over earlier. Dahyun fixed Sana’s coffee and passed it to her, accepted Sana’s nod of thanks, then leaned against the counter once more.

She reached over and picked up her own coffee again and took a swig, enjoying the rich flavor of the drink. The perfect trick to warming her chilled bones and her frigid heart after a long day at the slaughterhouse: a freshly brewed cup of coffee. The two women enjoyed a few beats of silence together, at ease with the tension between them and sipping at their drinks contentedly.

“So, what brings you around the neighborhood?” Dahyun asked finally, adding a little more sugar to her coffee. She was certain by then that Sana wasn’t there to murder her and decided to drop her defenses a little lower. “I don’t suppose you followed me down here just for a cup of joe at three in the morning.” Sana giggled, a girlish and innocent sound which clashed with her intimidating, ravishing appearance.

“You’re right. I didn’t come here just for this. Although I have to admit, you _do_ make a rather good cup of coffee.” Sana lifted her mug in a jesting toast, a gorgeous smile spread across her face. “Could I get a refill actually?” Her almond eyes glittered with a friendly warmth, her frosty facade having fully melted away. She passed Dahyun her cup. “Perhaps I should let myself in more often after tonight and fix myself, eh?”

“Perhaps,” Dahyun echoed, stirring the sugar slowly into Sana’s mug. “You mean you’d actually let me in?” Sana asked, tilting her head to the side with curiosity. Dahyun passed her the cup back and shrugged. “Why not? I’m sure we’re both familiar with how the job can damn lonely. Almost always you’re living under a double cover, staying away family if they’re still a part of your life, avoiding making friends,” she replied wearily.

When she handed Sana’s cup back, her eyes trailed down Sana’s dress and halted at the smooth swell of her thighs, then went back up again slowly. “Sometimes I wouldn’t mind having a friend,” she said, shrugging. Sana smirked and took a delicate sip of her coffee. The rim came away stained with her ruby red lipstick.

“As adorable as you are, we’re not going to be friends, Dahyunnie.”

“Oh?” Dahyun said, raising her eyebrows. “And why’s that?”

Sana set her mug down on the counter, half empty, and stood up. Her arm brushed against Dahyun’s, slow and deliberate. A fan of thick eyelashes fluttered at Dahyun as Sana leaned in. Their lips brushed together for the second time that night and Dahyun felt her breath catch in her throat. A hand came up to grasp at her hip, dragging her closer.

“We’re going to be so much more than _just_ friends.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope that you all had a good read!
> 
> Within this chapter, we get to see the inception of Saida’s relationship. It’s a flashback chapter, in a sense.
> 
> Sana and Dahyun are going after the same guy - Yang Hyunsuk (YES, I made YG the bad guy!) and stake him out at a club he frequents. But just as Dahyun is about to close in on her target, Sana intervenes and YG slips away unharmed.
> 
> In the next chapter, we’ll get to see just how close Sana and Dahyun get!
> 
> Till next time~!


End file.
